Perfect for us
by wheniwrite
Summary: Kurt's a wedding planner. He can predict what will make the bride happy, because he's good at his job, but he's not a prophet. He definitely didn't see this one coming. And moreover - he's late. (NOW WITH SEQUEL: Perfect reunion)


**Perfect for us**

 _My first Glee fic, yay! I love kurtbastian and I wanted to write something for ages, devil knows this one should be longer, but my muse probably died or something. That bitch. Anyway, enjoy :)_

 _(oh, and don't be shy to point out my mistakes, thanks)_

* * *

Kurt's late. Not terribly late, but late nonetheless. He's running through a big mansion dodging maids, gardeners, cookers and cleaners as if they're the obstacles at the Olympic Games. Pushing the strap of his messenger bag higher on his shoulder he inwardly curses the fucking enormous house. A mansion really. He doesn't even stop to take a breath when he finally arrives at the right door. Knocking sharply two times, Kurt enters the fancy furnished office, apologies already falling from his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Bianca. I had to return for some folders when I was already on my way here and I didn't realize it would take so long."

A petite, red-haired woman rises from her seat with a soft smile. "That's alright, Kurt. You're not that late," she tries to calm him down. "Moreover, my future step-son isn't even here yet," she's grinning and gestures Kurt to sit down.

He smiles gratefully and almost hugs her when she offers him a glass of water which he gulps down greedily. She chuckles, but doesn't comment on his ruffled look or red cheeks. Suddenly the door bursts open and somebody enters the room. Kurt can't see the newcomer, because his chair faces Bianca's which is positioned right in the line of his view at the door, plus the woman's now standing right next to it making it impossible for him to see anything else but her back.

" _Souriceau_ , sorry I'm late," says the stranger and Kurt's taken aback a little. He knows the endearment means 'little mouse' in French, but what's more surprising is the fact he actually recognises the voice. He feels himself paling.

"Kurt," Bianca turns around to face him again, but he doesn't have the strength to stand up and let her introduce him to her future step-son properly. His knees would probably give up. "This is-"

"Sebastian," he whispers when she moves aside to make room for the other man. Kurt hopes he's dreaming. Of all the people Bianca could fall in love with it had to be Sebastian's father – that's just Kurt's luck. He feels the urge to scream and his eye twitches when he tries to fake a polite smile.

"Kurt," Sebastian smiles softly. He's tall and more handsome than ever. His eyes are green, bright and beautiful. Kurt doesn't know what to do. Sebastian Smythe is smiling at him – the world must be ending.

"You two know each other?" Bianca asks looking curious and slightly suspicious. She probably thinks they've slept together. God, Kurt feels mortified.

"Yes, I tried to steal his boyfriend when we went to high school. It seemed like a good idea at the time," Sebastian shrugs. "I was rude and arrogant."

Bianca snickers at the "used to" and Kurt's this close from saying bitch please out loud, but instead his eyes widen and he almost gapes. He's never thought Sebastian would admit to either of these things. It's as if the person standing in front of him isn't even the Meerkat he used to know.

"It's lovely to see you again," Sebastian's gaze shifts to him.

He's still smiling happily. Kurt really wants to punch him for all those awful things the jerk has said to him when they were kids playing adults. But at the same time he has to clench his fists to stop himself from grabbing that pretty face and bringing it closer to his own so he can count all the distracting freckles around his nose.

"Let's discuss the wedding and if you aren't in hurry, I'd like to speak with you afterwards. Sounds okay?" Sebastian proposes tentatively as if afraid Kurt is about to jump at him and strangle him to death. He wouldn't be that far from true.

"Perfect," Kurt smiles brightly just to see Sebastian's eyes widen as did his earlier.

He's a responsible adult with a job. He won't disappoint Bianca, his cherished client, just because he used to hate Sebastian's guts. They haven't seen each other in years. Kurt has changed – life in New York, his choices and the few relationships he had shaped him into the man he's today. Sebastian sure had to do some growing up too.

"Let's get down to business," he grins at Bianca opening his folders. He sees Sebastian nod to himself approvingly and smirks. Mr Craigslist probably thinks Kurt's as meek as a lamb. Idiot.

Two hours later Kurt's buzzing with energy and Bianca has the widest smile he has ever seen on her. Sebastian's looking fondly at them both. He's been making them laugh by telling stories of his father and his struggle with the wedding planning. Bianca didn't want to distract her future husband from his work, so she hired Kurt to help her and was very pleased when Sebastian offered his support, absolutely sure she had nothing to worry about. However, that didn't stop Alexander Smythe from trying to pick the colour theme, finding the perfect place and learning 143 different kinds of tulips by heart.

Sebastian finds it hilarious and Kurt thinks it's sweet. Bianca just rolls her eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you, Kurt," she kisses his cheek when they're saying their goodbyes smiling sweetly. "You're the best."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You are," Sebastian agrees with her. "Before she spun me around in this very room after she found you, I had talked to other five planners – trust me, you're perfect for us."

Something flashes in the man's eyes, but it's so quick Kurt almost misses it. He blinks not really used to Sebastian being nice to him and smiles thankfully. "It's my job to make sure the bride's happy," he shrugs.

"The bride's delighted," Bianca laughs. "You're a miracle," she says her tone making no place for arguments. "I'm looking forward to seeing you next week and now I'll leave you two to... catch up, I guess."

"Thank you," Sebastian takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. Her eyes soften her other hand softly caressing his cheek and then with the last quick goodbye she's gone.

"You seem very close," Kurt breaks the silence.

"We are," Sebastian says simply and turns to him with another small smile. Kurt feels his knees weakening so he goes to sit down again. It's really not fair Sebastian's this attractive, now he's playing nice too.

"Before we start, I'd like to apologize."

"What for?"

"I was a jerk back at high school and I said some pretty awful things to you. I must admit I liked to see you mad, that was the main reason I tried to offend you every time we saw each other, but I didn't realize some of those comments could be actually harmful. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me someday."

"You called me Gayface."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sebastian looks honestly ashamed. Kurt's satisfied. "Your face is beautiful."

Wait. Stop. What?

"You're joking."

"I'm not blind, Kurt," Sebastian frowns. "You were handsome when we were younger. Now you're drop dead gorgeous. Don't tell me nobody ever told you that before."

Kurt blinks slowly then throws his head back and laughs.

"No need to mock me," Sebastian pouts looking defensive.

"I'm not," Kurt protests trying to calm down failing horribly. He giggles again. "It's just... you're Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"You're not supposed to be nice or compliment me. I'm simply not used to it," Kurt smiles. "Yet," he adds. "It's a pleasant surprise."

"I'm glad you approve," Sebastian rolls his eyes with a wry smirk. "Would you like some coffee or tea? I'd actually like to catch up."

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"No. Do you?"

"Coffee sounds good."

"Awesome. Do you want cheesecake too?"

Kurt chuckles, because what kind of question is that. "I'd love to."

"Really? You aren't on some kind of diet?" Sebastian sounds sincerely surprised.

"One piece of cheesecake won't ruin my figure and I work out, so..."

"Yeah, of course you do. I'll be right back."

Kurt watches Sebastian leave enjoying the view shamelessly. He isn't sure what to expect from this man, but if there's cheesecake involved, he's willing to listen.

* * *

 _It's not much, but hopefully it's a start :) Let me know what you think, beautiful people._

 _Love you_


End file.
